This invention relates in general to information systems that provide sensory inputs to a driver or other occupant of a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to an improved vehicle information system that includes a device for delivering tactile stimuli to a vehicle user.
Vehicle operators, particularly automobile operators, receive numerous sensory inputs while operating the vehicle. Most of such sensory inputs are visual in nature, which means that the eyes of the operator of the vehicle are diverted from the road in which the vehicle is traveling in order to receive them. Some of such sensory inputs relate directly to the operation of the vehicle, such as a standard variety of gauges and indicators that are provided on a dash panel. Others of such sensory inputs related to occupant entertainment or comfort, such as media, climate, and communication controls. It is generally believed that the risk of a hazard arising is increased each time the eyes of the operator of the vehicle are diverted from the road in which the vehicle is traveling.
Some vehicle information systems have been designed to minimize the amount by which the eyes of the operator of the vehicle are diverted from the road in which the vehicle is traveling. For example, it is known to locate the most relevant vehicle information near the normal viewing direction of the operator so that the amount by which the eyes of the operator of the vehicle are diverted from the road in which the vehicle is traveling is minimized. It is also known to project some of such vehicle information on the windshield, again to minimize the amount by which the eyes of the operator of the vehicle are diverted from the road. Notwithstanding these efforts, it would be desirable to provide an improved vehicle information system that includes minimizes or eliminates the visual nature of the sensory inputs.